Field
The disclosed concept pertains generally to electrical switching apparatus, such as, for example, circuit breakers. The disclosed concept also pertains to trip assemblies for electrical switching apparatus.
Background Information
Electrical switching apparatus are used to protect electrical circuitry from damage due to a trip condition, such as, for example, an overcurrent condition, an overload condition, an undervoltage condition, a relatively high level short circuit or fault condition, a ground fault or arc fault condition. Molded case circuit breakers, for example, include at least one pair of separable contacts which are operated either manually by way of a handle disposed on the outside of the case, or automatically by way of a trip unit in response to the trip condition.
Known trip units take up significant space within the circuit breaker. As a result of the lack of available space, it is difficult to determine whether the separable contacts are open or closed. That is, little or no space is available for a readily visible trip indicator or status indicator for quickly and easily determining the breaker status.
There is, therefore, room for improvement in electrical switching apparatus and in trip assemblies therefor.